Almost all travelers, especially the frequent travelers, would agree that a caster is a very useful and helpful adjunct to a baggage, especially the bulky one. However, a baggage caster can be at times a nuisance in view of the fact that a baggage having a caster can not be kept still, and that the caster undermines the esthetic effect of the baggage.